Homecoming Queen
by icreeponmizanin
Summary: Post a harsh break-up with a fellow WWE star, Aurelia Carson returns with the full intention of breaking free of the restrictions that kept her grounded over the past several months of mental recovery. Alex/OC, Miz/Maryse/Ted.
1. Chapter 1

"I guess I never imagined that it'd take a sick twist like that." Aurelia murmured with a sigh, flickering her eyes over in the direction of the therapist who gazed at her with a soothing smile. "It wasn't anything that bad, you know? 'Chasing my dream, living my life,' and then I turned around and met _him_."

"**Him**." Her therapist repeated slowly, her eyebrow lifting upwards several centimeters as she closely inspected her clients face. Aurelia's eyes shot downwards, her teeth sinking deeply into her bottom lip as her fingers began to nervously twirl around by force of habit. "Aurelia, may I ask you why you'll never say his name?"

"I know it's old and cliché. . ." Aurelia began with a sigh, her eyes flickering towards the floor-to-ceiling windows on the opposite side of the room. Rain was pattering roughly against the thirteenth level of the New York skyscraper, lightning shattering throughout the sky in breath-taking designs. "But it hurts. . . far too much, you know? To be dragged through the dirt, to feel useless and abandoned and to be made to look like nothing but a fool."

"But last time we spoke, you were on cloud nine." Her therapist reminded, causing the young girl to wince. "You were signed with the WWE, you were living your dream, Aurelia. After all those years, you finally hit it big, you finally - "

"He ruined it for me." She remarked with a hateful tone, venom dripping from her words. Bringing her hand to the arm of black couch she was perched upon, her chipped nails dug into the leather wrapped around the edge. "Doc, you have no idea the mental Hell that he put me through. I loved him, and what did he do? He turned around, placed his hands firmly upon that stupid skank's ass and - " Aurelia's teeth instinctively slid into her bottom lip, suppressing her anger as she slammed her back into the back of the couch. Mint green eyes slamming shut, her nails sunk deeper into the leather as she took in a short breath through pursed lips. "I tried so hard to be perfect for him, you know? He was my everything, Doc. He lifted me to a place where I've never been, and what did he do? He turned around and tugged on the ends of some stupid blonde tart's extensions and left me to be ridiculed by everyone."

"It's been four months, Aurelia, by now - you should be standing firm and strong with the world resting at your feet. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, don't let a man prevent you from ruling the world. You are far too phenomenal to be denied of human right to achieve your greatness." Her therapist soothed, scooting to the end of her seat as she placed a hand upon Aurelia's bare knee inches below her expensive Herve Leger paneled bandage mini skirt. Eyes momentarily connecting, Aurelia quickly slammed her eyelashes together with a grunt of dissatisfaction. "Come on, breathe in - breathe out. You can't work past this unless you talk about it, Aurelia. You can't go back to the company if - "

"You know Vince gave me an ultimatum, right?" Aurelia muttered, eyes slowly opening as she inspected her therapist's face. "One month to finish healing, or I'm out of the company. I'd be out of the industry, right on my ass. 'wonder how HE would feel if he knew he ruined everything for me." Giving off a brief chuckle, Aurelia shrugged her shoulders with a sigh. "Probably nothing, actually. You know, it's funny. To so many people, he's hilarious, comedic, entertaining. . . How do you think they'd react if they knew what a cold, heartless - "

"Aurelia, please." Her therapist interjected, slowly lowering down to her knees as she settled in front of her blonde-haired patient. Tossing her yellow-papered notepad to the side, her therapist tightly grabbed Aurelia's hand from the couch - saving the leather from the torture of her jagged nails. "I need you to keep your head up. I know it's difficult, I know it's tough, but he was the mistake - we all have one. Do you have any idea the satisfaction that it would bring him to know that he has brought you such pain? Do you have any idea how wide that shit-eating grin of his would be if he knew he made you cry?" Aurelia merely shook her head, teeth once again sinking into her bottom lip. "Don't allow him to win. Don't allow him to destroy you completely. At least just go to the event in Los Angeles this weekend, soak in the memories. Once you're standing backstage, hearing the roar of the audience - you remember it, don't you? - do you think you'll be able to let some stupid boy deter you from your life goal?" Again, Aurelia simply shook her head. "Good. Now, go home and pack. Call one of your friends, have them meet you. Hell, I'm sure Theodore would be perfectly alright with flying with you."

Flattening her expression, Aurelia jerked an eye up to inspect her therapist's face. "So, if there's that fourteen percent chance that an air stewardess has an ample chest and a tiny body, I can hear him make his little pre-teen comments about it?" She interjected with a chuckle, eyes rolling as she slowly leaned forward. Pressing her torso against the lower portion of her body, she tugged herself free from her therapist's restraints as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "Fine. I'll go. . . But if I see _him _- "

"If you see him, you're going to keep your head up and you're going to ignore his existence. He's nothing to you anymore, Aurelia. Remember that. He ruined everything; don't allow him the satisfaction of winning the entire game."

**Five days later.**

"So anyway, there I was on the plane and - "

"Please don't let him tell the story." Aurelia muttered with a sigh, eyes flickering over to the infamous man settled on the bench parallel to her. With a chuckle, his eyes adverted from his daughter's headband that was cradled in the palms of his hands towards the captivating blonde whose green eyes were focused upon him. "He wouldn't shut up the entire bloody ride here."

"You were asking for it." Randy retorted with a chuckle, blindly wrapping the headband around his ring finger with a sigh. "I don't know why you'd put yourself through more torture, to be brutally honest. You choose Ted, of all people, to welcome you back into the company. Ted. Not me, not Cody, not Matt, not even Nick - Ted."

"I was bit by the idiocy bug?" She replied with an upward inflection, her eyebrow slowly lifting upwards as Ted released a huff on the opposite side of the room. Flickering her eyes in his direction, Aurelia released a small giggle. "Go hunt Matthew down, I'm sure he'd love nothing more than to hear of it."

"He's a party pooper." Ted whined in response, stamping his foot down for dramatic effect while crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Your face."

"Your mother."

"Your ass."

"Is nice?"

"Says Adam Lambert, maybe."

"Is that a gay joke?"

"You're a gay joke."

"Says the one who voted 'No' on Prop 8. OH, DISS."

"You silly boy, it's simple. I promote gay rights, I just simply do not promote **YOUR **gay-ness."

"You silly bigot, everyone promotes my everything." Ted remarked with a toothy grin as Aurelia's eyes rolled, mouth falling ajar in response.

"Children, stop it." Randy remarked with a chuckle, raising both hands in the air as he extended them in both of the individual's directions. "Fortunately, one of us has a job to do. Watch him for me, will you? I don't want him straying around." He remarked with a chuckle, nodding in Ted's direction prompting a smile to slip over Aurelia's face. Taking several steps towards Ted, he settles his hands upon his comrade's shoulder with a sigh, voice lowering several octaves to prevent Aurelia from hearing further. "I've got some buck-toothed bastard's face to kick in. Just keep her entertained, away from the television, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. . ." He muttered softly, nodding his head as Randy slapped the younger generation superstar on the back, exiting slowly. "You want to bet me twenty dollars that I could scarf down a donut quicker than you?"

"Not possible." Aurelia remarked sternly, arms crossing over her chest. "Have you seen the big I dated? He shoved more food down his throat than you did, and he practically prepared me for the eating Olympics."

"Is there such a thing?" He questioned with a blank gaze, simply shaking his head. "You have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into, little girl." He remarked with a chuckle, eyes shooting staged daggers in her direction.

"Twenty dollars and a pair of shoes, and I'll accept any eating challenge you'll throw my way." Aurelia lifted up to her feet to inspect Ted's skeptical stare, his eyebrow lifting upwards. Strutting towards him with a tilted head, her hand slowly extended out towards him with a giggle. "And maybe, just maybe, if you win - I'll be your designated driver for the next six months. Fair?"

"Deal!" Ted squealed, quickly shaking her hand as he released a slur of giggles, hopping up and down to clap his hands excitedly. Pausing mid-step, he eyed the skeptical stare of his petite blonde friend, releasing a sigh. Lifting a hand in the air, he flicked it in her direction with the roll of his eyes twirling around as his voice raised several octaves: "So not cool, girlfriend. 'last time I ever try to make you smile."

Rolling her eyes, Aurelia pushed past him to press open the door, her eyes meeting his beautiful blues. Her mouth slowly fell ajar as she took a short step back, colliding into Teddy's chest as he gazed in her direction. Nervously jerking her eyes down, her fingers began to twirl around in front of her as the man released a chuckle. "Where's Orton? Vince said him and I need to improvise something post - "

"Find him your damned self." Ted remarked with a scowl, prompting the man to take several steps back to collide into the chest of his recently signed protégé. Twirling Aurelia around, Ted shoved her behind him as his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Git, the both of you. Now." He threatened with a growl, jerking his head in the direction of the corridor to the door's right. The man simply lifted his hand in response, twirling around to slap the chest of his friend who's eyes were focused upon the blonde peeping around Ted's shoulder.

"Come on, bro. Now." The two walked down the hall in silence as Ted twirled around to inspect the stunned expression plastered across his young friend's face. Pushing past Ted, Aurelia moved out into the hall to inspect them, her head tilting to the side as she took in a deep breath, eyes rolling over towards Ted.

"Who was with him?"

"His name's Kevin. Just don't worry about it, kiddo. Come on, let's go eat - on me, alright? We can make fun of the dude's working at Subway because they're making YOU a sandwich." He remarked with a kind tone, his arms wrapping around his friend's upper body as he tugged her close into her with a hug. "Don't even worry about it, Aurelia. Mike? He's a fuckin' douche bag. Just keep your head up. . . Keep your head up." His warmth soothed her, his body slowly rocking from side to side prompting her to shut her eyes and soak momentarily in the silence. "He isn't worth it, kid. . . You can't let him be the reason you fall. Come on. I'm going to send you into a food coma."

With a chuckle, Aurelia simply nodded her head taking several steps beside him before quickly twirling around to dash inside of the locker room to retrieve her purse. Her iPhone dinged perfectly in time, prompting her eyes to focus upon the buckled section on the front portion. Flapping it open, she twirled it around to inspect the memorized number, a growl coming from her lips as she opened the message.

"_You looked beautiful. I miss you. Sincerely, -_"

Her eyes adverted from the four letter name on the screen as she held back tears, blinking rapidly to force them to retreat back into their ducts. Taking several seconds to herself, she strode outwards with the fake smile that plastered her face for the months post the roller coaster relationship. Taking her place back by Ted, her eyes adverted down to the iPhone as it tinged with another message.

"_I'm sorry for all I did. I sincerely apologize, Auri. I pray you can forgive me. I'm sure you deleted my number, and I'm positive you remember it, but it's Mike, and I just wanted you to know. . . I love you._"

And that is when she broke down.

_OKAY, so this is my first fanfic ever. I'm sorry if it sucks. D: But it's kinda shit, I admit. I think it is, but I'm very critical of my own writings and stuff. Leave reviews and tell me if it's horrendous or not, please! Tell me where I can improve, etc!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_XOXO, Sam!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this is long, long, long over due! But here's the update! I don't own anybody but Aurelia. Hope you enjoy! :)_

_

* * *

_

"I asked you to do one thing for me, Ted. One thing for me, and what did you do? The exact fucking opposite." Randy seethed on the opposite side of the hotel room door. Aurelia had already heard it all. Twenty-seven minutes of verbal abuse. For some reason, over the months, Randy Orton had become the fatherly figure that every girl ever desired.

Okay, the fatherly figure that every daughter secretly desired to see in the shower, rather.

He took Aurelia under his wing upon her being inducted into the WWE. Since her character's inception, Randy and her had developed a tight bond that people could never dream - considering their characters on screen. The bubbly girl that Kelly Kelly tried so desperately to be is exactly what Aurelia embodied, until the Orton corruption took place. With that vicious smile, and the eyes that were void of all humanity, Randy Orton had somehow slithered into the young Carson's heart, and many could suppose that is how the bond was connected - even in the backstage portion.

Ted continued to mutter an apology as Aurelia sat silent on the other side, snuggled deeply into the bed. A cotton pillow was shoved beneath her legs, her teeth sunk deeply into the corner to prevent her sobs from floating through the creases in the door. She couldn't close her eyes. She just couldn't.

Why?

Every time she did, the memories floated back.

"Did you not think?" Randy piqued with a fierce set of narrowed eyes. "You know that that bucktoothed little bastard is going to be roaming the halls knowing she's back. You know the satisfaction it brings that prick to see her at her lowest point, and yet what do you do? Let her roam around?"

"Am I supposed to confine her to a leash?" Ted spat back, agitation clearly laced in his gruff voice. "I regret it, Randy. I do, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I didn't think that that little prick would be hunting for her, I wasn't rationalizing. All I was thinking about was making sure that she was goddamn happy."

"And yet, she ran straight into him, didn't she? She made eye contact with that prick, and now he won't stop blowing up her fucking phone." Randy hissed. "You're lucky she's asleep. You're goddamn loved by the Lord that I haven't slapped some sense into you, kid. This is a girl we're talking about; a sensitive girl who has been through Hell and back. . . I've seen enough of her crying." Randy took a short pause; he was always one for the dramatics. "Have you?"

The silence between the two could was so tense it could be cut by a knife. Ted simply mumbled a response, pushing open the hotel room door before flicking on the lights. The duo's feet slapping against the carpet prompted Aurelia to desperately slap at her cheeks to force the tears to clear from her face. Simply digging her face into the pillow, she released a loud grunt attempting to mimic frustration as the soft rising of the bed signaled Teddy's settlement on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright, kiddo?"

Aurelia simply shook her head.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

Again, she simply shook her head.

"Some McDonalds?"

Another shake of the small girl's head.

"Shoes?"

Another shake.

"…Me naked?"

A short pause, then a quick shake.

"… I'm offended."

He simply gazed at the young girl who sat awkwardly in the silence.

"Alright, fine. Randy naked?"

Another shake of the head.

"HA! She said no to your's quicker!"

"Are you four? Seriously?" Randy questioned.

"Bitches love four-year-olds."

"Bitches don't like being called bitches." Randy replied.

"That's what you think."

"That's what I KNOW."

"Whatever. Aurelia, do bitches like being called bitches?"

More silence, bringing a sigh from Ted's lips.

"Alright, fine. . . Do you want to take a shit in his bag?"

A small giggle broke from the girl's lips, as she slowly lifted her head up and down in a nod. Ted released a small sigh, plopping his large frame on top of her before forcing her roughly into his lap, squeezing the life out of her small frame. "Teddy - "

"I LOVE YOU, YOU CUTE LITTLE TED-DY BEAR!"

"Te - "

"YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, IN EVERY SINGLE WAY!" Ted's voice echoed loudly throughout the room, belting out the Christina Aguilera classic.

"Tedd - "

"DiBiase!" Randy barked, prompting Ted to look at the struggled face of the girl in his arms. Quickly releasing, Aurelia took in a deep breath of air before flopping off of the bed to land on her back at Randy's feet. He looked down at her with a small chuckle, leaning forward as he assisted her to her feet, pulling her tightly into a hug. "Do you really want to go shit in his bag?"

"Randy has a history for that!" Ted broke out, prompting Randy to quickly narrow his eyes. Ted released a dramatic whimper, quickly sprawling up to his feet. "Man, it ain't even nothing. When you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Shut up, Ted." Randy mumbled, slowly pulling Aurelia back to gaze down to her face. "Seriously. . . If you want to, it can be a Shit-a-bration."

"I just . . . I just need a walk." Aurelia muttered, breaking free of Randy's grip as she twirled around to tug her hoodie from the chair positioned at the side of her bed. "Maybe I can get a rain check on the Shit-a-bration, though?"

Offering a weak smile, she simply nodded at the two men before tossing on her hoodie and placing on a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. Slowly trudging out the door, she paused in the doorway at the sound of Teddy's voice. "If you want it, remember, this body is here for your viewing pleasure!"

With a chuckle, Aurelia simply closed the door behind her.

"Are you listening to me, who - " The man's baffled voice broke Aurelia from her utopia, eyes flickering down the path of the park. Her head slowly cocked to the side at the slightly familiar face, her eyebrow lifting several centimeters. "I don't even know what you're talking about! Here, let me do this for you. Call me when you're sober." He took a brief pause to listen to the voice on the other line. "Yes, that was a music reference. Just like, 'you fancy, huh?' Shit like that is exactly what I 'cheat on you' - " The man even paused mid-sentence to place his phone on his shoulder, cradling it, to place air quotes. "'all the time on tour.' Right? Call me tomorrow morning, alright? Then, we can work this out like adults." The young man released a loud huff, slapping his phone down to his side before sliding it into his pocket. Pausing mid-step, he brought his hands to his face to drag them upwards, then through his hair in vivid frustration. "I can't even believe this. . . "

"Can't believe what?" Aurelia pondered aloud, quickly eeping at the sound of her own voice. Shooting back into the bench, she tossed her hands to her mouth whilst slamming her eyes in regret.

"Girlfriend issues." The man muttered. "Something about a rumor floating back around in Florida that I have a 'ho in every city.'"

"I'm sorry." Aurelia replied, eyeing the man slowly as he slowly walked towards her, extending his arm to the seat as Aurelia quickly shook her head. "It's open. Sorry for being so. . . Intrusive about that." Her porcelain teeth instinctively slid into her bottom lip. "My name's Aurelia. Aurelia Carson. . . I saw you tonight, didn't I? Backstage?"

"With Mike, yeah. . ." He muttered. "The fans know me as Alex Riley, but you can call me Kevin. Kevin Kiley."

"Well. . . Charmed." Aurelia murmured.

"Yeah, ditto." He replied. The silence quickly laid on heavy, prompting the man to lower his eyes downwards towards the girl's red face. A small amount of liquid fell from behind her sunglasses prompting him to bring up a brow and reposition himself, twirling to his side to inspect the young girl's upper half. "Listen, I don't mean to be intrusive or anything, but. . . Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aurelia lied. "'just. . . Issues. Nothing I haven't dealt with before, you know? It's just. . . Life taking it's course."

"With Mike?"

". . . Yeah." Aurelia paused briefly to take in a short amount of air. Her eyes flickered upwards towards Kevin's, her eyebrow rising in question. "How'd you even know?"

"He talks about you." Kevin replied slowly. "A lot. Whenever Maryse isn't on his ass, your name is somehow coming out of his stupid little mouth. Aurelia this, Aurelia that, Aurelia, Aurelia, Aurelia. You had to be something special to him, didn't you?"

"You'd think so. 'thought I was, too." Aurelia muttered, a small sigh falling from her lips as she lifted her eyes up to Kevin's. "What does he even say, or should I not even ask? Shit about how I never gave in, about how I was stupid, about how I was too 'ugly,' too 'slow.' Somewhere along those lines?"

"… Did he say that?" Kevin questioned, releasing a sigh at the girl's nod. "Every guy's just gotta be a dick at some time, don't they?" He muttered under his breath. "No, nothing of the sort. We travel a lot, you know; him and I, together. He's told me a lot about you, nothing ever negative. Maryse, on the other hand? . . . You keep this between us, alright?" Aurelia simply nodded. "No, I need more than a nod. . . Here." He extended his hand, a pinky protruding prompting Aurelia to chuckle softly. Lifting a hand to his, she wrapped her pinky around his before shaking the hand slowly. "Alright. . . Maryse. . . Now, she hates you. Mike even told me that . . ." Kevin's eyes lowered down to their hands. "You gonna let go, cutie?" He questioned with a small chuckle as Aurelia quickly tugged her finger away, blushing wildly as she gazed down to her own lap. "Awh, you're blushing!"

"Yeah, no." Aurelia replied, tossing her knees up to the bench as she dug her face into her knees. "You, dear sir, are clearly hallucinating. Then again, you might be on some form of drug. To be able to deal with Mike's rowdiness, you have to have something pumping in your veins, eh?"

Kevin simply released a chuckle. "You're right. Alright, fine. . . What were we even talking about?"

"How awesome I am."

"What a Mike answer."

"What an _insult_."

"What a **lie**."

"What a truth."

"You're more beautiful than Mike described. . . You know that?"

Aurelia paused, the red settling back into her cheeks. "Now, THAT is a lie."

"Would I ever?" Kevin questioned, offense clearly playing across his face.

"Now, what the Hell is this fuckery?" Ted squealed, stumbling down the path with a pair of glossy eyes. "This, is not walking! THAT IS SITTING. DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE, AURELIA. . . Err. . . "

"_Renee_."

"What?" Ted questioned, pausing as he shot a hand to his head to scratch inches above his ear.

"Aurelia Renee."

"Who's that?"

With a small sigh, Aurelia tossed her feet onto the path as she lifted upwards, gazing apologetically towards Kevin. "I'm sorry about this. I've unfortunately got a big, drunk baby to take care of. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. . . Of course." Kevin replied, lifting upwards as he quickly grasped her hand, lifting it up to his lips to kiss the back softly. He gazed towards Ted, who had slowly leaned over - palms on knees. "You. . . Need any help?"

"Nah, watching him fall is the fun part." Aurelia remarked with a cheeky grin, slowly withdrawing her hand as she took several steps back, eyeing the man with a smile. "I'll see you around, Kevin Kiley."

"Can't wait, Aurelia Carson." He replied, eyeing the girl as she twirled around to toss her arm around Teddy's neck. Teddy quickly took a step forward, awkwardly swaying to the music playing in his head as the two walked slowly down the path. Lifting his hand up to his head, Kevin slowly released a sigh, removing his phone from his pocket before lifting it up to his ear. "Melanie. . . Yeah, we need to talk. . . "

* * *

_Okay, I don't like this all that much, but I am WAY overdue for an update. I LOVE ALEX RILEY. J Anyway, I hope this is decent. Reviews saying how I can improve/what you like/what you don't like? Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, here's chapter three! :) It's kind of meh to me, but I felt the need to get a chapter up today! :)_

* * *

"Some girl showed me her boobs." Ted remarked drunkenly, as Aurelia carelessly tossed him upon the twin-sized bed. Desperately swatting at the pocket of his denim jeans, Ted struggled in sliding his fingers into the pockets to withdraw his phone. Swatting it out of his hand, Aurelia caught it smoothly during it's fall to tuck it into the band of her Victoria Secret PINK sweatpants. Ted leaned forward to grab it with a drunken grunt before roughly being shoved down back into the bed. "Hey, give it! I need to show you! You haven't lived, Aurelia! You haven't fucking lived until you see those things! They were like POW, POW, POW!"

"The exchange of erotic body part pictures can happen in the morning, don't you think? I've seen boobs before, sweetheart. They aren't as beautiful and monumental to me, as they are to say - you and Randy." Aurelia soothed, as she slowly tugged up on the top comforter to cover the man's upper body.

"Lies!" Ted replied. "Everyone loves boobs! It's not like you see 'em all day, every day, and everyone wishes they could. Don't even try and lie to me to tell me otherwise! And these were good, Auribear! They were fantastic! Like, if I was a judge on some show - like that Dancin' With the Stars - you know what I'd give 'em? I'd give them a friggin' ten, I swear to God! And you know I never swear to God, unless I mean it! So lemme fucking show you, right fucking now! Anyway, you don't even friggin' have boobs! So, maybe, for Christmas, the boys and I can like, pool a fund together, and you can get her boobs! 'cause you're like training bra days, it's almost cute! Auri has no boobs!"

"I can assure you that I have boobs, Ted." Aurelia muttered softly as she slowly gripped the man's wrists, placing them on the top of the comforter. "And for your information, you bloody pervert, I grew out of a training bra in like, fifth grade. I HAVE boobs. I just choose to not flash them around like you're that pervert with the Girls Gone Wild camera, Theodore."

"You do not have boobs!" Ted yelped in response, his mouth dropping ajar momentarily as his eyes jerked into the hoodie-protected section of her chest. His hand slowly lifted towards her chest as she roughly swatted at it, a growl coming from her lips.

"Ted, hush. Be a good goddamned boy, and you'll - " Aurelia began, before Ted's voice broke through her's, prompting her facial expression to immediately flatten.

"Show me!" Ted demanded.

"If I give you your phone, will you stop being a child?" Aurelia asked, while releasing a small sigh. She stood to her full height, lifting a hand to her forehead as she slowly began to rub at her temples in mild agitation. Ted grabbed Aurelia's wrist tightly, tugging her down to his level with a set of narrowed eyes.

"If I give you a. . ." Ted paused, eyebrows furrowing together as he inspected Aurelia's face. "Do you want a hug? I'll give you a hug, if you want one!"

Ted's arms began to flail towards Aurelia's neck, tugging her down roughly on top of him as he released an exasperated sigh. He pulled her closer to his head, placing his lips by her ear as he breathed out loudly into her ear. Aurelia squirmed in his grip, swatting at his shoulders in frustration before stomping her foot down onto the ground. "Ted, please let me - "

"Hey! I have a secret to tell you. You can't tell anybody, okay?" Ted interrupted, his lips moving closer towards her ear as his warm breath continued to bounce off of it. Aurelia simply sighed, nodding her head prompting the drunken man to continue slowly. "I punched the douche." Ted whispered, wrapping his arms around her neck tighter. "He was all, 'Oh hey! Aurelia, something, something, something.' So I was like, 'Oh, hey, motherfucker!' What does four knuckles say to the douche face? Punch!"

"Wait, what?" Aurelia questioned, slowly pulling back from Ted's grip as she clambered to her feet. Aurelia inspected Ted's toothy grin, her eyebrow slowly lifting upwards in confusion. Ted's expression slowly flattened upon inspecting her's, matching confusion playing over his face prompting Aurelia to release a small sigh. Crossing her arms slowly over her chest, Aurelia cocked her head to the side to focus her gaze upon Ted's glossy eyes. "Wait, which douche are you talking about?"

"Mike!" Ted replied, a broad smile quickly surfacing his face once again. Tossing both hands in the air in celebration, he brought his brow up several centimeters to brighten his face up. "He was with uh. . . " Ted lifted a hand in the air to snap wildly, his face scrunching together in confusion as he desperately attempted to form an answer in his skull.

"Maryse." Aurelia offered, prompting a broad smile to spread across Ted's lips. Aurelia merely frowned in response, her eyes rolling towards the wall as jealousy momentarily overtook her.

"Yeah, her!" He squealed excitedly in response.

"You. . . You're in a storyline with her, Ted." Aurelia remarked blankly, inspecting the drunken man's face with a risen brow. "And yet. . . You can't remember her name."

"Aah, bitch is a bitch." Ted muttered softly. "Anywho! I punched that motherfucker's lights out! He gave me the 'dub-tee-eff' face, but I don't think that lil' bucktoothed mother lover got the memo that I sent out: No one can talk about Aurelia Carson unless Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr. is all up in it!"

"What is Ted all up in?" Randy muttered from the side bed, swatting at the bedside table light to focus upon the sight of his drunken roommate. Randy released a small sigh, eyes flickering towards the clock as he released a small groan of frustration. "Could you two have screamed any louder? Seriously?"

"Sorry, Ran - "

"Randy! I got a picture of fucking boobs!" Ted screamed.

"That's good, champ." Randy muttered as he slowly lifted himself from the bed, swinging his feet down onto the carpet. Lazily lifting a hand to his face, he rotated his fist in his eye whilst releasing a loud yawn. "Don't think you could've kept that in until morning time, bud?"

"He - "

"My hand hurts!" Ted wailed, prompting Aurelia to twirl around to inspect the man's vivid red hand. Releasing a small sigh, she settled down on the edge of the bed to lift it in Randy's direction, eyes narrowing.

"He hit Mike." Aurelia muttered.

"Bastard's lucky I didn't." Randy retorted. "Go get him some ice, I'll get him some goddamned coffee, then we can all sleep peacefully until this bastard wakes up whining about his hangover. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure." Aurelia murmured, slowly lifting up towards her feet as Ted jerked upwards to toss his arms around her, his face resting upon her derriere. "Ted, lemme - "

"I love you!" Ted squealed, his head ricocheting off of her bum several times. "And your butt is really squishy."

"That's. . . that's nice, Ted." Aurelia muttered as she swatted him away, grabbing the keycard off of the side table before twirling around to inspect Randy. "Don't pull a Ted and punch anyone if you see them tonight, alright? I can only nurse so many people."

"Yeah?" Randy replied, slipping on a t-shirt that was limply balled up on the floor. "No promises, kid."

* * *

With an exasperated sigh, Aurelia Carson swatted at the button that ejected the ice from the hotel's machine on the ninth floor. Her spare hand was placed against her right temple as it rubbed at it smoothly, frustration clearly playing across her face as the midnight silence of the hotel caused the young girl to release a small grunt. Her fingers slowly wrapped around the plastic edges of the ice box, withdrawing it from it's space as she slowly turned around to exit from the room, eyes fixating upon the ornately-designed carpet that added an old-fashioned spice to the marble floors beneath it. Her iPhone was vibrating drastically against the flesh of her hip, where it was irresponsibly held by the band of her Victoria Secret PINK sweatpants. One of her hands lowered down to the bucket to withdraw a piece of ice that she hastily threw into her mouth, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Aurelia!" The voice hissed from the side, the familiar sound prompting the young girl to wince and bite down roughly upon the ice carefully balanced on the back row of her teeth. She slowly continued forward, ignoring the loud sigh from the man who rushed behind her, hand wrapping tightly around her shoulder to twist her around. "Where the fuck is he?"

"Where is who?" Aurelia questioned, eyes flickering up to his familiar blues that shone brightly against the bruise developing beneath it. Flickering his eyes down to the ice, Mike released a small chuckle as he nodded down towards it, his eyebrow rising. "I wanted some ice. I didn't know that was a crime, Mike."

"Cute." He spat back. "So, you're still acting like a child? Is what happened all those goddamned months ago still making you a sour little bitch, is that it? Your stupid little fucking friend hit me, for no goddamned reason at all, and now you're going to do what? Go up there and be his precious little nurse, pat him on the head and treat him like it was a job well fucking done, when - in all reality - I did nothing to you?"

"You cheated on me." Aurelia muttered softly.

"Oh wah!" Mike hissed. "Cry me a fucking river, Aurelia. God fucking damn. You think that is a good enough excuse for some punk to hit me in the fucking face? If we're going to play like that, wouldn't it be goddamned fair for me to send Maryse on you after all the shit you put me through, you stupid bitch?"

"What exactly did I put you through?" Aurelia growled in response, quickly jerking her shoulders from his grip as she twirled around to stomp down the hallway. "What? Was I too fucking faithful for you? I mean, hey. I'd go to work, do what the fuck I had to do, talked to Randy when I had to, and went the fuck home once your ass got so fucking jealous that I spoke to Nick, Randy, Ted, Cody, Matthew. Is that fucking it? Is it!"

"Banging Randy behind closed doors, that's faithful in your eyes?" Mike yelped, swatting at the ice box to send it flying to the floor. Aurelia hissed in response, turning around to narrow her eyes in Mike's direction, her upper lip rising venomously. Mike merely chuckled at her response, grabbing her shoulders roughly another time as he shoved her into the closest wall, head cocking to the side in amusement. "So, call me ol' faithful then, eh?"

"I never had fucking sex with Randy, you fucking idiot!" Aurelia screamed. "Ask him, ask any fucking body! I was never alone with Randy unless a camera was right in front of our fucking faces, or thousands of goddamned fans! You're a fucking idiot, you fucking know that? I sincerely fucking hope that once you cheat on Maryse - which you fucking will, because of your cheap little insecurities where you can't trust any fucking person - you catch a fucking disease, and I swear to fucking God, I will dance like a motherfucking beast once your dick rots off and is buried next to where your fucking relationship is heading."

"How fucking dare you?" Mike growled, his face lowering down to her's. Alcohol was thickly laced in his breath, his eyes narrowing sharply in Aurelia's direction as she released an amused chuckle. "How fucking dare you, you stupid fucking cunt? My relationship is going fucking perfectly, you want to know why? Do you want to know why! Because she isn't fucking you! She isn't fucking stupid, she isn't fucking hideous, she isn't a fucking glacier in bed - "

"Which you would know, because I slept with you and all, right?" Aurelia responded smoothly before bringing her knee into Mike's stomach, shoving him backwards sending him sprawling to his rear end. Aurelia hissed in response, lowering down to his level as she rolled her eyes slowly. "Wah, I wouldn't sleep with you. Oh, damn. I'm going to Hell, now aren't I? Damn me, straight to the seat next to fucking Hitler, eh? Sorry that I have these things called morals, unlike you and that little blonde tart of your's."

Mike simply growled in response, lacing his fingers through her hair as he roughly tugged her down upon him. Quickly repositioning himself, he straddled himself on top of her, his hands wrapping around her wrists as he tossed them above her head. Slowly leaning down, his mouth was pressed to her ear as he hissed venomously. "'bet Randy did that when he was in you, eh?"

"You're fucking scum." Aurelia replied.

"Awh, which is why you practically killed yourself over me!" Mike remarked brightly, with the casual roll of his eyes. "You know it's funny - "

"Mike!" A voice yelped from the side, a blur of red quickly popping behind him as he roughly tugged the intoxicated man from the young girl's frame. Kevin gazed down sympathetically at Aurelia's angered expression, mouthing an apology as he gave him a small shove in the direction of their room. "Go, bro. Just go, I got it from here."

"Hit it while you fucking can, bro. 'the stupid little slut, she's good and fucking ready." Mike hissed.

"You're drunk. Just go, alright?" Kevin soothed, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike simply nodded his head, twirling around to walk down the hall, bumping into the wall drunkenly with every few steps. Kevin simply sighed, lowering down to Aurelia's side as he extended a hand in her direction. "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, don't be." Aurelia muttered, grasping his hand tightly as he assisted her to her feet. "It wasn't your fault. Mike's just a fucking brute when he's drunk. It's nothing that I'm not used to, I guess."

"Well, you shouldn't be." Kevin replied. "Here, let me help you back to your room - to make sure that no other drunken idiot jumps you like an idiot."

"I need to - " She nodded her head in the direction of the ice box, causing Kevin to chuckle and simply nod his head. Leaning forward, he grasped it tightly as he extended his hand in her direction. A red tint pierced Aurelia's cheeks as she softly grasped it, following him slowly down the hall. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Yeah, no big deal." He replied with a small smile. "My mother always taught me to stand up for a woman. I'm sure Mike didn't intend on jumping you, or anything, by the way. . . You know? I'm sure it was just. . . Ted punching him, him being drunk, you offending him. Lord knows he can never act rationally ninety percent of the time sober and with a clear mind, but when it comes to you, he's a complete fool."

"Trust me, I know." Aurelia muttered. "It's nice to know there are people like you out there, though. If Randy or Ted saw that, Mike'd be. . . " Aurelia's voice trailed off, numerous possibilities roaming around in her head as Kevin's voice jerked her back into reality.

"Dead?" Kevin interjected, chuckling at the nod of Aurelia's head. "Yeah. I'll be sure to shove it down his throat when he's sober tomorrow." He muttered, gazing at Aurelia's expression as it flattened. Her eyes flickered down to the floor, eyebrows furrowing together tightly. "Unless you don't want me to?"

"I just want him out of my life." Aurelia sighed.

"Then consider it forgotten, beautiful." Kevin muttered, placing the ice box back into the machine as he swatted at the button. "But at least allow me to make it up for myself for not getting there sooner."

"And how do you intend on doing that, Prince Charming?" Aurelia questioned with a small smile, head lowering down to hide the returning red tint.

"Let me drive tomorrow. Mike and Maryse are going to be off on a flight to… Somewhere, doing some promotional situation, and I drove here, so let me drive you. I'll be your personal servant for the day; food, luxuries, driving." He replied causing a smile to slowly slip over Aurelia's face. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes." Aurelia confirmed, her head nodding. "I'll be sure to have Randy and Ted following just in case you have that increasing desire to throw me out of the window by the hundredth mile, alright?"

"We'll see about that one." He replied with a chuckle, removing the ice box as he took her back out into the hall. His eyes slowly scanned over the numbers, mouthing them in his head as he paused towards the end. Aurelia jerked her eyebrows upwards in question prompting Kevin to smile. "I heard you and Ted arguing when I went towards my room. I hope that isn't disturbingly stalker-ish to you."

"If I wake up and you're hovering over my bed - "

"You can freely toss me out the window." Kevin interrupted with a smile. Aurelia simply giggled, removing her keycard from the strap of her bra. Sliding it in, she quickly jerked her hand free to twist the door open with one hand, withdrawing the card as she twirled around to gaze at Kevin's bemused face. "Twenty points for style."

"I'm a pro." Aurelia replied with a chuckle, removing her hand from Kevin's as she slowly took the ice box from his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kevin Kiley?"

"You sure as Hell will, Aurelia Carson." He replied. Aurelia took a step back, twirling around to step into the door letting it slam behind her. Randy gazed at her with a skeptical stare, simply shaking his head as he wagged his finger in the direction of the door.

"I'll kill him, too." Randy remarked threateningly. "Regardless of how 'Oh Mi Gawd, cute!' you think he is."

"I know, Papa Randy." Aurelia muttered, moving towards the bathroom to retrieve a small towel. "Trust me, I bloody know."

* * *

_PAPA RANDY. 3 Anyway, here it is! :) Thanks for reading, and please review saying how I can improve/what you like/what you don't! :) Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so a week something later. . . Haha. This is just kind of a filler, since it was so long and I didn't feel the need to make it like 5,000 words. The roadtrip will be the next chapter! :) I only own Aurelia Carson! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Once the Tuesday sun rose, signaling the new day, Randy quickly jerked the curtains to the side causing the hotel room to illuminate. The loud groans of protests from Ted's lips prompted an amused grin to spread over the elder superstar's, who slowly walked towards the circular table tucked away in the corner. Tightly gripping the bottle of Advil perched on the edge, he darted it in the young generation star's direction, causing it to ricochet off of his head and fall down to the floor. Another loud groan fell from Ted's lips, prompting a mess of blonde hair to pop up from the floor on the far side of Ted's bed. Randy's eyebrow slowly lifted upwards in question, simply causing the blonde to simply nod her head in the direction of Ted's groans. "He kicked me out of MY bed."

"And the cou - " Randy began upon slowly lifting a hand, pointer finger extended towards the pull-out couch on the opposite side of the wall.

"Couldn't get it open in the dark." Aurelia interrupted, her eyes flickering towards the couch in disdain - her face clearly showing it as her upper lip raised. Slowly lifting herself upwards, Aurelia scowled down at Ted's curled body, roughly grabbing at the ends of the covers to expose him to the morning sun spilling in from the clear windows. "Oops. Now, did I do that?"

"Hell, that's where you're going." Ted muttered into his pillow, flopping dramatically to his stomach as he began to release a mumbled slur of profanities into the cotton beneath his mouth. Rolling her eyes, Aurelia simply waved her hand in her friend's direction before nodding her head towards the bathroom. As Randy's mouth slowly fell ajar, Ted tossed a dramatic hand in the air to wave it around - demanding the attention of his two roommates. "I call shower first!"

"Frankly, you can suck on my dick, Theodore." Aurelia muttered as she leaned forward to swat Ted's leg roughly whilst rolling her eyes casually. Slowly trudging in the direction of her suitcase, she flopped the top open to riffle through the mess of clothing scattered on the top, eyebrow lifting upwards slowly. Craning her neck, she momentarily shot a stare full of metaphorical daggers in Ted's direction. Lifting a hand up in the air, she wagged it between the two males with a small chuckle. "You see, you two fools can leave whenever you want, I'm meeting somebody downstairs in a bloody hour, and being six hours late is hardly the impression that I want to set."

"Who the Hell do you have to meet?" Ted questioned groggily as he slowly lifted upwards to a sitting position, snatching the Advil off of the floor to pop the cap open before spilling several pills into the palm of his hand. His eyes slowly fixated upon Aurelia's face, a short smirk developing over her lips as Ted's mouth dropped ajar several centimeters. "If it has a penis, I'm cutting it off and shoving it right down their throat, in hopes that they fucking choke on it, I hope you - "

"He's innocent." Randy murmured from the side. "Trust me. I hunted that sad little puppy down this morning to question his motives."

"Randal fucking Keith!" Aurelia hissed, her eyes darting in the older man's direction as he simply lifted his hands, palms jutting out in her direction with an innocent gaze. "I can watch out for myself, thank you very goddamned much. Allow me to clarify a couple of things for you fools. One, Kevin has saved me numerous times from fucking punching some hard object - so thank him for doing that job for you. Two, he has a girlfriend - there are no motives, other than mutually-agreed-upon friendship. Three, as much as I want to…" She paused, eyes darting back down to her suitcase.

"As much as you want to what?" Randy probed, his fatherly tone lacing thickly in his words. Aurelia slowly twirled around, her rear end pressing against the oak of the dresser her Louis suitcase was settled upon.

"As much as she wants to fuck!" Teddy remarked brightly, shooting both hands in the air prompting Randy to release a guttural growl, eyes fixating upon Aurelia's red cheeks. Aurelia immediately tossed her hands to her face, releasing a loud sigh into her palms. "Told you!"

"Do I look like Maryse to you? I don't ruin relationships, most importantly. And two, if Mike never got his precious little 'venture in,' then why in the blue fucking Hell do you think I would allow Kevin to get in immediately? Your logic is not only ridiculous, but it's full of holes." Aurelia remarked with a huff, stamping her foot to the ground as she lowered her arms to cross them over her chest. Slowly twirling on her feet, she quickly jerked several articles of clothing from her bag to sashay towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Pausing, she pressed the lock in before shoving her shoulder blades to the door, her eyebrow raising. "But I would TOTALLY fucking die if I saw him naked."

"AURELIA RENEE CARSON!" Randy's voice broke through the door, prompting a slur of giggles to fall from the young woman's lips as she dropped the clothes on the sink, turning to the shower to flick it on.

* * *

"If he says anything to you that's offensive - "

"A-K-A, If he has a nice joke about bitches - "

"Ted, shut the fuck up." Randy remarked sternly, his eyes jerking over in the younger generation star's direction. Ted simply chuckled, his eyes rolling as his strong arms crossed over his chest, one arm quickly shooting upwards as he extended his pointer finger in his mentor's face, waggling it from side to side.

"You, need to stop being such a fucking party pooper." Ted remarked, pressing past his friend as he snatched his suitcase from the dresser, dropping it down to the floor as he twirled around to inspect the duo behind him. Randy simply growled, turning his attention back to Aurelia who stood in front of him with a flattened expression.

"Ted, I will fucking hang you by your nostrils in front of every person in the locker room if you don't zip your lips. If he offends you in any way, you call me. You ask him to pull over, and I'll pull a fucking Flair. I'll rip him out of his goddamned car, and I'll beat him senseless. Do you understand me?"

"But if he tosses you into the backseat and indulges you, just give us a wave of the hand through the window and we'll carry on." Ted replied with a toothy grin, immediately wincing once Randy's palm ricocheted off of the back of his friend's skull. "What the actual fuck? What did I do to deserve that? Love too much!"

"If he puts his hands on you, and I find out, I will personally snap his neck." Randy remarked, ignoring his friend as he focused upon the young blonde in front of him. Lifting his hands upwards, he placed them upon her shoulders as he took in a small sigh. "You're seriously going to be the reason I have a heart attack before my own kid even has the opportunity to go to her first homecoming dance."

"I'm not even doing anything!" Aurelia protested, her eyes flickering away from Randy's cool blue's. He chuckled softly, his muscular arms wrapping around her neck as he tugged her tightly into a hug. "I'm not four, Randal Keith. I'll fare just fine. Kevin's one of those. . . Respectful guys, you know? Savin' me from my doom - "

"Your prince at the bottom of your castle, there to save you when you fall." Randy interrupted, his eyes fixating upon Aurelia's face as he jerked her backwards to momentarily gaze into her eyes. "I'm buying you a fucking chastity belt."

"Randal - "

"Do you have any idea how many broads I gave that line to before?" He questioned, his eyebrow shooting upwards. Ted chuckled in the background, yelping out in pain another time as Randy quickly brought a hand up to slap his palm roughly against Ted's skull.

"Abusive serial rapist!"

"Godfuckingdamnit, DiBiase!" Randy hissed, twirling around upon releasing his grip on Aurelia's small frame. Aurelia simply chuckled, clutching at her purse as she tossed it over her shoulder taking several small steps back as Randy stalked towards his younger friend, who simply smirked at the escaping woman behind him. "I'm trying to make a fucking point!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Randy no like boys near Aurelia, Randy smash!" Ted mocked, tossing his hands to his chest to beat against his pectoral muscles. Quickly twirling around, Ted dashed to the bed to jump on the top as Randy dived in his direction, forcing the tattooed man to eat the ground. Quickly twirling around, Aurelia slammed the door behind her, chuckling at the slur of profanities falling from Randy's lips before her face collided with a familiar chest. Taking a step back, she inspected his face, whilst releasing a sigh.

"What do you want?" Aurelia piqued, her eyes fixating upon Mike's familiar blues. He gazed down at her, a vivid black trace around his eye prompting a giggle to fall from her lips. Chewing roughly on his chapped bottom lip, Mike lifted his hands in the air taking in a sharp breath of air.

"I need to apologize to you." Mike replied, his eyes lowering down to the carpet's design beneath them. "What I said last night, or what. . . People said I said, it wasn't cool. I was just mad, you know? Hurt, drunk, mad - it's never a good combination. I need to confess something to you, Aurelia. . . I. . . I genuinely feel terrible for what I did to you. I feel like the biggest prick imaginable, and every time I'm forced to sit back and think about what I did to you, I hate myself. You didn't deserve it. You're far better than her, and you always will be in my eyes, and I ruined it. I lost the one thing that mattered to me, because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants, and alcohol out of my veins. And I'm sorry, I know that's not a good enough excuse, nor is my apology even worth accepting, but - "

"Michael Gregory Mizanin!" Her thickly accented tone broke from down the hall, prompting the thirty-year-old's face to flatten by instinct. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." Mike muttered, twirling around to inspect his girlfriend's face. "I'm just talking to her about the situation last night with Ted. Go down to the lobby, will you, and make sure that the driver doesn't leave us like last time."

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you here? With her, of all people?" She questioned, prompting the blonde haired man release a loud sigh. Lifting his hand to his forehead, he slowly moved in his girlfriend's direction to settle his hands upon her shoulders, murmuring words to her inaudibly. Slowly twirling around, Aurelia tugged on her suitcase to roll it down the hall. A door opened and closed, the soft pattering of feet echoing through the hallway as Mike's voice broke through the sounds.

"I'll catch you in California, yeah? Give me a call, so we can go over next week's script." Mike murmured, causing Aurelia to twirl around and inspect Kevin's smiling face. Simply chuckling, Aurelia twirled around to press the button of the elevator, the soft bing echoing throughout before she stepped inside, watching the threesome at the end of the hall gazing as the doors slapped together.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Kevin muttered, taking his seat next to her on one of the lobby's many couches. His eyes flickered in her direction, a smirk settled upon his lips as he eyed her luggage, a chuckle falling from his lips. "Mike always spoke of how you carried your things in excess, so I figured you'd be twenty minutes late."

"I generally am." Aurelia remarked with a small giggle, eyes flickering away from Kevin's dark blue eyes. Nick Nemeth sat inches away from the duo on a leather couch, his hands locked tightly around his phone as he quickly shot up to his feet, shooting his fist into the air with a broad grin, his eyes jerking down to the two beside him.

"OH-EM-GEE IT'S EMMMMMMEEERZ IS BRINGING ME CHIPOTLE. Fuck yeah!" Nick remarked brightly. "Do you know how fucking long I've waited for this? Do you!"

"EMMA'S BRING YOU CHIPOLTE? NO FUCKING WAY!" Ted chirped from behind, quickly hopping over the couch to momentarily wedge himself between Aurelia and Kevin, before whipping up to his feet to slap his hand roughly against Nick's. The two young men dashed to the side momentarily to chatter excitedly, Randy's rough voice prompting the two young WWE acquisitions to twirl around.

"You do know I'll kill you if she cries, right?" Randy questioned, his eyebrow shooting upwards, immediately causing Aurelia's face to dive into the palms of her hands.

"That's not embarrassing or anything." Aurelia muttered, causing a chuckle to fall from Kevin's lips. Kevin slowly lifted upwards to his feet, extending his hand in Randy's direction who inspected it quizzically. "Just shake his head, P.R, so we can go and escape you and those two idiots."

"Don't think I'm messing around, kid." Randy threatened, placing his hand inside of Kevin's as they both slowly shook. Randy's eyes narrowed into Kevin's, who gazed back with a small smile, head tilting to the side. "What are you smirking at, punk?"

"It's just. . . Good to see that some men are still firm believers in chivalry." Kevin replied. "Don't think I have any poor intentions with Aurelia. I get it, you're careful of her. You want the best for her. I just want to repay her for something, and the best way I know how is to 'save her from Theodore Marvin embarrassment' and pay for her way to California. I have a girlfriend back home, Orton; one that I love very much, and one that I have absolutely no intention on cheating on, if that's what you think I'm questing for. Is she beautiful? Of course. Will I gape like an idiot at her? Probably. But I'm going to treat her how she deserves to be treated, and I already told Aurelia I'm perfectly alright with you two trailing behind us to make sure that nothing goes down that will make her uncomfortable. You can trust me, Orton."

"I was supposed to trust Mike, too." Randy replied, jerking his hand away as he looked down at Aurelia, eyes rolling. "And look what he did to her. We're not pals, Kiley. Get that through your head, we'll never be. However, co-worker or not, I will rip your fucking bags apart and treat you like Amy Weber and shit on every piece of your belongings if I hear that you've done one thing to upset her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Kevin replied, slowly moving back down to his seat as Randy pressed past the two to involve himself in Nick and Ted's conversation. Kevin's face quickly turned stern as he eyed Randy's back, one eyebrow lifting upwards. "He isn't exactly a people's person, is he?"

"He's. . . protective." Aurelia murmured, slowly lifting upwards to her feet as she grasped her luggage with a sigh. "Let's go before those idiots break something. Nick and Ted together is a recipe for disaster, and with Randy gushing from his man period, it's best that we leave before someone's paying a fine. IDIOTS! Let's go!"

"But, but, but!" Ted whined, pointing to Nick's phone with a protruding bottom lip. "We're tweeting with - " Ted momentarily paused, pressing the side of his skull against Nick's as they both loudly vocalized: "OH-EM-GEE IT'S EMMMMMMEEERZ!"

"Ride together, fools." Aurelia muttered, snatching at her case before Kevin slowly peeled it from her grip. She shot a glare in his direction causing the young man to chuckle. "I can carry my own things, you know?"

"But you shouldn't have to. You go wrangle up the. . . Intelligent sons of guns over there, and I'll meet you at the car, alright?" Kevin offered with a smile. Aurelia simply shook her head, pressing past the young man as she lifted both hands in the air, gripping both Ted and Nick by the ears, forcing them out of the hotel, trailing behind Kevin.

"If you think I'm riding with BOTH of those idiots…" Randy began, causing Aurelia to twirl around with a pout. "… Ugh. Fine. When one ends up dead on the side of the fucking road, that's all your fault."

"There's only a few hundred miles to California, Papa Randy. Don't you sweat it."

* * *

_Woo! Nick/Ted/Randy roatrip makes me LOL, in my head. Haha. Anyway, I'll try and post the roadtrip sometime this week! It's a crazy hectic week, so here's to hoping! Hope you all enjoyed, and please review to tell me how you think I can approve, or what you think! Thanks! 3 _


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! But here it is. I'm hoping to start updating once a week. HERE'S TO HOPING._

_I own no one but Aurelia. :)  
_

* * *

"So… What's your favorite color?" He questioned as his hands tightened around the black, leather steering wheel of his freshly purchased Range Rover. Aurelia's eyes flicked from the scenery rushing past them over to Kevin's curious blue eyes that fixated into her own as she lifted up a brow slowly. Kevin's fingers were tapping softly against the wheel, the soft musical stylings of Drake echoing softly through the Range Rover's impressive sound system. "Are you seriously going to ignore me until I listen to this. . . This. . . "

Kevin paused to remove a hand from the wheel, digging his hand down into the center console as he withdrew a CD. Waving it from side to side, he inspected Aurelia's face with a risen brow, who gazed back with a bemused expression. Kevin released a small sigh, as he disdainfully tossed the CD into his own lap, jabbing his finger to the eject button of the car's system as Drake's "Thank Me Later" CD popped out. Tossing it carelessly into the back seat, Kevin's eyes rolled back to the road as he slowly slipped the CD into the player. Flickering his eyes back in Aurelia's direction, her smile widened broadly as she swatted at the volume button, causing the introduction of LIGHTS' Acoustic EP began.

"You're welcome." Kevin muttered softly, his eyes narrowing in her direction as she broadened her smile another centimeter, quickly tugging her knees into her chest as she rocked to the side to place her head upon his muscular arm.

"You know, that doesn't even work on Randal." Aurelia remarked as she pulled back quickly, twirling around awkwardly in her seat to place her shoulder blades against the window of the passenger side door. Kevin slowly lifted up his brow, releasing a small chuckle. "Well, he did for like two weeks, but I threatened to toss myself out the window when we first met, and for some ridiculous reason he believed me."

"'way to soil a potential plan for our next road trip to get your way, eh?" Kevin replied, causing Aurelia's lips to pucker momentarily as her mind began to wander. "Anyway, I'm a sucker for a pretty girl with a pout, and the silent treatment has never been a favorite of mine. I just wish you'd be able to listen to something other than - "

"You haven't even listened to LIGHTS! You don't know what the hell you're missin', Mister! So bite on your tongue, sit back and relish in the beauty, or I'm going to toss myself out of the car!" Aurelia threatened as she quickly lifted up a hand, her pointer finger extended. Quickly wagging it around in the air, pointed in Kevin's direction, she jerked it back roughly with a set of narrowed eyes. "You can't knock something until you try it! I hated chipotle until Nick literally shoved it down my throat!"

"Alright fine. I'll give you a deal, fair?" Kevin offered, extending one hand in Aurelia's direction. Gazing at it curiosity, Aurelia slowly lifted her brow. "We're going to play a game of twenty questions; a back and forth, no holds barred. If you go with the flow and don't chicken out, then I'll listen to every LIGHTS EP on the planet. Fair?"

"Alright…That sounds… relatively fair." Aurelia replied, sliding her hand into Kevin's, which he slowly shook before withdrawing to place back onto the wheel. Aurelia's arms slowly wrapped around her knees, which she slowly slid into her chest. Her chin found it's natural place upon her kneecap as she inspected the side of Kevin's face with a curious eye. Bringing his hand slowly from the wheel, he extended his pointer finger to poke at his bottom lip slowly, his eyebrow slowly lifting as his eyes fixated upon Aurelia's.

"Alright, let's start off slow. . . " Kevin began. "If you were to find a video that has the caption of 'do not watch' plastered across it, would you watch it?"

"…What kind of question is that?" Aurelia questioned, gazing blankly in the direction of the man who sat opposite of her. He simply remained silent, a cheeky grin surfacing upon his lips. Aurelia released a small sigh, leaning further back to slide her shoulders further down the window. Cocking her head to the side, Aurelia's tongue broke through the thin line of separation between the top and bottom row of her teeth, poking the inner portion of her cheek causing a small lump to visibly form. "What kind of video are we talking? If I'm going to see two people going at it, I pass."

"You don't know! The mystery of the tape!" Kevin quickly jerked both hands into the air, waving them in front of himself mystically. Giving off a smirk, he cocked his head to the side to focus his gaze upon Aurelia's amused expression. "You have no hint to what's on it, whatsoever. You're just out, looking around and you find it with that message on it. The question is, do you watch it, or do you not?"

"I don't." Aurelia replied after a beat, her eyes rolling towards the front window that gave view to the road stretching miles in front of them. "Who the Hell is there to say that there aren't two old people goin' at it? Or maybe it's one of Mike's promotional videos, who the heck wants to sit through that torture? Pass."

"But what if it's a - "

"Could be Mike. . . Doing a promo. Pass!" Aurelia interrupted with a broad smile, causing Kevin to merely chuckle in response. Slowly dragging her tongue over her lips, she soon puckered them outwards as a sigh fell from her lips. "Alright, now a question for you. You're stuck on an island, what are the two items that you bring along?"

"Isn't it generally three?" Kevin questioned, his eyebrow lifting upwards.

"Who's question is it? Mine, or the general one?" Aurelia shot back. Kevin chuckled as his eyes moved back towards the road. Both hands found their place around the steering wheel tightly as Kevin's lips puckered outwards in contemplation.

"A lady with some nice long legs, a knack for cooking, an unbelievable intelligence in surviving in the wild, and . . . A jet." Kevin replied, his eyebrow lifting upwards. As Aurelia went to interject, he tossed a hand in the air with a chuckle. "My turn. Favorite color?"

"Pink. What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Melanie. What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Non-existent?" Aurelia replied with a risen brow. "Do you love your girlfriend?"

"Very much. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Last one was Michael, it's hard to nip up from some massive douche bag like him and then have the desire - at the very same time - to attempt a relationship with someone new. I'd much rather shoot myself in the foot than try and deal with some scum sucking piece of crap boy who's going to do me the same way Michael did me." Aurelia replied with a flattened expression. "Have you two been faithful since you started dating?"

"…Sure." Kevin replied, a small quake in his tone. "Of course. I know I probably shouldn't ask this question, but what all. . . What did Mike do?"

"I'll tell you if you don't lie to me."

"I didn't lie - " Kevin began, pausing at the sharpened stare that was fixated upon his neck. "We've both cheated. It was a 'she cheat, I retaliate' a few months ago. I was on the road for NXT all the time, with Mike for all the shows, and she decided it'd be swell to calm down by swallowing down some dude who I used to train with." Kevin paused, his eyes rolling towards Aurelia. "We worked it out after I was eliminated. Now, we're peachy. Now, your turn."

"What did Mike do to me, right?" Aurelia repeated the question, before softly releasing a sigh. Kevin slowly nodded his head. "It's funny, the start. You know, it was perfect at first. He was charming. He was debonair. He was beautiful. He was hilarious. He was smart. He could catch me in the things I said, and turn my worst moods into the best ones of my life without even trying. It all started off as a friendship as I started training with some of the ladies; you know, Melina, Nattie, and Jillian. Well, it grew, and for months it was magical, but then - " The soft ping of Aurelia's iPhone disrupted her voice before the chorus of "Monster" by Skillet began to echo throughout. Aurelia slowly lifted a hand in the air with an extended pointer finger as she fished into her front pocket with her spare hand, withdrawing her phone to look at the name. Lifting her eyebrow slowly, she brought her eyes to Kevin with a chuckle. "It's Randy."

"…Is he going to yell at me?"

"Are you actually scared of Papa Randy?" Aurelia questioned with a chuckle. Kevin simply rolled his eyes, nodding his head to non-verbally tell her to accept the call. Pressing the button, she pressed it to her ear with a risen brow. "What do you want, fool? We're rounding third base."

"… You're - " Randy's voice was interrupted by an impromptu groan fell from Aurelia's lips. Kevin shot a glare in her direction, causing her to stick her tongue out in his direction. "If you two are going at it, driving, I'm going to - "

"Calm yourself, Papa Randy. I'm joking." Aurelia muttered. "We WERE having a nice conversation until you had to 'C' your way in to this 'A' and 'B' conversation. So you know what I'm going to have to do? I need to warn you to 'C' your way out of it before 'D' jumps over 'E' and 'F's you up, like 'G.' You don't want any of that, Randal Ke - "

"I'm going to fucking kill these two." Randy interrupted. "Nick won't shut the fuck up about this Emma girl bringing him some fucking food, Ted won't stop singing fucking Christmas carols, which causes Nick to come in and start singing Spongebob songs at the fucking end of them. They won't stop slapping each other, and clapping, and they keep punching the windows to see who's a bigger man, and they keep. . . Touching. . . My fucking. . . iPad."

"I told you to - " Aurelia began, before Randy's voice interrupted, causing her words to trail off.

"I'll kill them. Tell Riley to pull over." Randy muttered with a venomous hiss.

"No." Aurelia replied with a flattened expression.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Goddamnit, Aurelia, yes!"

"Why don't you make me, old man?"

"Are we four again?"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"I'm riding with you two idiots, or you're taking the two idiots in the back seat with you. It's your fucking option."

"… I'll talk to Kevin about it. IF we pull over, obviously we accept, if we don't - "

"You're going to have two dead blondes on your conscience." Randy threatened, causing Aurelia to chuckle in response.

Placing her phone down upon ending the call, she made brief eye contact with Kevin as she jerked her head to the car rolling behind them. "Randy wants to know if he can ride with us, or if we'll take Nick and Ted. Considering how Randy will kill you for any look, I take option two. Unless you want to continue with the just us thing. . . But then we have 'two dead blondes on our conscience.' It's your decision, really. It's your car that could be potentially ruined."

"We'll take the two oafs for a few miles." Kevin replied with a small smile. "I've heard, oddly enough, that they're some fantastic riding buddies."

"…If you want to commit suicide." Aurelia muttered. "Just pull over on the road up here and I'll go retrieve the oafs. Don't twirl around and make eye contact with Randy, he's like fucking Medusa. He'll turn your pretty ass to stone, Kevin Kiley."

"… I… you…" Kevin simply pressed his lips together, nodding his head as he pulled over on the edge of the road. Swinging open the door, Aurelia twirled around to swing her legs outwards as her Brian Atwood heels sunk into the gravel on the side of the road. Slowly moving towards the other car, her hand lifted up to the passenger side window, her knuckles rapping against it softly as a familiar voice jerked her attention to the backseat.

"AUUUURELIA! I have something to tell you!" Nick's voice demanded her attention as he waved his hand violently in front of her face. "Maryse just texted me telling me she wants my cack! So, I replied, right? And I was all, 'what about the Mike-n-Ike, and she was all WE IS OVAH! Mike loves that stupid lil' girl he was with and he'll never get over her, blah blah blah! So you and Mike can, like, totally be AWESOME together, ya' dig?"

Aurelia gazed blankly in Nick's direction, her expression flattening as her eyes rolled towards Randy's. The silence quickly overtook them as Aurelia's eyes rolled down to her hands, which were tightly grasping the window of the rental SUV. Flopping to her rear end, Aurelia's arms instinctively wrapped around her knees as they slid into her chest in comfort. Randy's loud voice waived off as he began to yell in Nick's direction as Aurelia placed her chin upon her knee, slowly shutting her eyes as the memories began to roll back in.

* * *

_So, I'm not so fond of this chapter, BUT I needed to get the introduction to it up. I hope you all like it and have Happy Holidays! :)_

_Read and review, please? 3 :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Woo! Chapter six. :) Okay, this isn't that long, nor fantastic. BUT, it gives insight to the past. I think that means something. Hopefully it isn't too dreadful. I'm not very fond of this one, BUT it had to be done. The italics are the flashback, obviously. Sorry if it's all jump-around-y!  
_

_I own NO ONE, but Aurelia. :)_

_

* * *

_

"Aurelia. . ."

The voice couldn't break her concentration. Her eyes were slammed shut, as the images began to roll back through her head like an image on a projection screen. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her frame, Teddy's soft and sympathetic voice filling her ears, as he continued on with his futile attempts to cause her to break back into reality. Randy's voice continued to power over the rush of the cars, as Nick's soft apologies began to drift away.

"_Come on, Mike, she won't know any better." Mike's harsh voice whispered inaudibly, reassuring herself, while his torso pressed firmly against the French Canadian's upper half. Cautiously, one of Mike's hand found it's place around Maryse's tiny waist. His other hand lifted her arms up in air by her wrists, pinning them above her head against the white-washed brick of the Staples Center arena. The fans filling the arena were oblivious to their United States champion's actions. The corridor remained empty, a faulty light flickering at the end of the hall as the voices of the workers floated through the air faintly. _

"Come on, Aurelia, stand up. . . Please stand up." Ted soothed, his arms tugging on her shoulders as he attempted to lift her to her feet, but she remained still. Her teeth clenched tightly as she dug her face into the small space between her knees, her arms instinctively shooting around her torso as her fingers locked over the back of her head. "Aurelia, please, kid, don't do this."

_Mike's lips found their place around the blonde's in front of him. Maryse's hands slowly began to trail down his front, fingers popping into the band of his jeans. She tugged him closer, no space found without contact. Maryse tossed her hands around Mike's neck, tugging him closer before she gave his head a small tug back as her fingers found the few inches of hair that led to his faux-hawk. A lustful smirk trailed across Mike's lips as he took a small step back, allowing Maryse to hop into the air and twirl her long, tanned legs around his waist. Their lips met another time, as they fell into a frenzy of kisses as Mike's hand blindly began to swat at the door handle of the door to their right._

"What the Hell is. . . " Kevin's voice trailed off, his eyes fixating upon Aurelia's paralyzed frame. Ted's arms were wrapped around her tiny body consoling as Randy's legs swung out of the driver's side of the car, his shoes slapping against the concrete as he muttered several obscenities, speaking ill of the platinum blonde man in the backseat. Nick sat blankly, his porcelain teeth penetrating his bottom lip. Kevin's eyes jerked to Randy, who simply pressed by with a snarl, lowering down to one knee to place a careful hand upon the visible part of Aurelia's knee.

"Kid, please don't do this." Randy whispered, head lowering down to level down to Aurelia's. "Come on, please. You can't do this to us. You can't allow Mike's stupid fucking self to get you back to where you once were. You're over him, remember? You've got potential, you've got hope. . . You're about to fucking return. Do NOT let him fuck it up, Aurelia. You know how Maryse is, she's a fucking bitch, for all we know - "

_Failing in his attempt, Mike's lips pried away from Maryse's. Releasing several obscenities, he craned his neck to inspect it before rolling his eyes over the seemingly empty corridor. Shaking his head, he slammed her back into the wall causing a groan to fall from Maryse's lips. Mike caught her into another kiss, one hand trailing slowly up her thigh as his fingers disappeared beneath her Oscar de la Renta organza dress. Maryse released another moan, softly suppressed by Mike's own lips. The fans continued to cheer, unknowingly, in the stands for the match unfolding in front of them._

"What the fuck happened?" Kevin pondered aloud, gazing at Ted's expression as he drew his eyes from the crumpled woman beside him. Ted simply shook his head, eyes diverting back down to the young woman. Kevin took several cautious steps forward, twirling around Randy's frame, to lower down, his hand placed awkwardly on her back as his fingers began to twirl, making a consoling circle between her shoulder blades. Cars continued to whip by, music spilling from the cracked windows. Matthew Cardona's boisterous voice was meshed perfectly with his own entrance music as his rental whipped by, and he drove on blindly, chatting wildly to the feisty Spanish woman sitting in his front seat.

_Radio busted through the announce system, the fans dying down in reaction. Mike's hands withdrew, as he pulled back, eyes focusing upon Maryse's as she gazed back to him with a lustful gaze._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike questioned as his face moved closer, lips parting from one another's by mere inches. Maryse quickly shook her head, her freshly manicured nails digging into the nape of his neck prompting him to lean back forward, his lips pressing firmly against her's. His hands trailed back up her thigh as she rolled her head back. The crown of her head was placed against the brick as she released a soft moan while Mike's head found it's place in the crook of her neck, where he began to nip at the flesh. _

"Will you tell me what the Hell happened?" Kevin seethed, his eyes fixated upon Ted whose eyes had met with Randy's. Releasing an amused chuckle, Randy placed his tongue in the inner portion of his cheek, a small bump forming. Agitation was clearly plastered across Randy's face as he slowly lifted up to his feet, nodding his head in the direction behind him. Kevin's expression flattened as he slowly lifted up, giving Aurelia a small pat on the back as he twirled around, his eyes focusing on Randy's, whose back was turned to him. Randy's eyes were fixated upon the road in front of them, the cars whipping by violently as he took in his cheek, chewing on the inner portion in contemplation.

"What's your plan?" Randy questioned, his eyes rolling over to eye Kevin with a risen brow. "Is it sex that you want from her? Is that it? We all heard about your little woe is me situation with your girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, whatever she is. You don't go and save some poor fucking girl without an intention, especially fucking brutes like us in this industry. So, what is it you want? You want to help Mike tear her down to nothing? You want to make her feel more worthless; like complete shit? Come on, fucking tell me! You can't just sit there and try and fucking convince me that you came into this fucking game with the intention of patting Aurelia on the back and helping her through this when you know nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, about the fucking situation! You don't know how she was before this, during the entire bullshit! You weren't there to see her in the fucking hospital when she tried to off herself! You weren't there to see her sobbing, uncontrollably, after she found that piece of shit buddy of your's with his tongue down some skank's throat! What do you want, Kiley? What the fuck is it?"

_Mike's name fell from Maryse's lips, causing him to pull back and inspect the French Canadian's face. His hand slowly lifted from her thigh to her chin, forcing her eyes to make contact with his another time before he pressed his lips against her's. His eyes slowly shut as he deepened the kiss, his body pressing closer to her's._

"I. . . I. . . " Kevin gazed at Randy. "Mike talked about her, and - "

"Mike talked about her, eh?" Randy interrupted as he twirled around to look down upon the younger wrestler. Randy's tattooed arms crossed tightly over his chest as he cocked his head to the side, slowly lifting up his eyebrow. "About what? How she was fragile? Ready to be bent and broken, and tossed to the side completely? About how he didn't want her back in his company to ruin his and that tart's perfect romance? Is that it?"

"No, I just - "

"Get the fuck out of here!" Randy barked. "Congratulations! You saw her hit rock fucking bottom all goddamned over again, that's what you wanted right? So you can run back to Mike with that stupid fuckin' grin of your's, and you can high-fucking-five and bond over the tears that fucking girl back there is spilling over your pathetic mentor!"

"I'm nothing like Mike!" Kevin shot back, taking a threatening step in Randy's direction, which caused Randy to gaze on, amused. "Just because I was linked with the bastard doesn't fucking mean I'm out for the same reasons he is! Mike NEVER spoke a nasty fucking word of her, the only fucking person who did was that stupid bitch he's with, so get that the fuck out of your skull! He regrets fucking hurting her, and wants someone to be there to let her know that he will always be there for her when she's about to fucking fall, and I'm that fucking person!"

"So you're his little fucking monkey?" Randy growled.

"We are both fucking here for Aurelia. He told me every fucking story. How funny she is, how kind she is, I've taken notice to how beautiful she is. She needs as much support as she can get in these next few fucking months, and I'm the person whose going to be there for her when you, Ted and all the other condescending bastards who care for her aren't! I have no fucking vendetta! I have no fucking plan! I just want to fucking be here for her, but if you can't fucking see that, then fuck you, too, Orton!" Kevin spat. "I want her to be alright just as fucking much as you do! Unlike you, I'm not some fucking scum who has to know someone to care of their well-being! She's a wonderful fucking person, who deserves the goddamned world, and being there for her, and seeing her fucking smile, and making her fucking forget is all I want to do! So, back the fuck off and go be the friend you claim to fucking be, and be there for her!"

"You fucking prick." Randy seethed.

"_I. . . I. . " Mike's words interrupted the kiss as he slowly moved backwards, eyeing the woman in front of him, who gazed towards him in question. Her eyebrow slowly lifted upwards, her lips puckering out in contemplation as she took in his expression. "I can't do this to Aurelia."_

"_But you said - "_

"_I can't." He interrupted, repeating. The soft sound of heels against the concrete began to tap throughout as he desperately attempted to weaken his grip on the French Canadian, but her legs remained tight. Forcing his face back into her own, her lips parted his as a clutter broke the concentration. Mike craned his neck, inspecting the scene to the side as he took in the girl who stood away from them. A suitcase lay across the floor, the handle being the source of the ruckus. Her hands were by her sides as she gazed forward in disbelief, taking in a sharp breath of air before taking a small step back. "Aurelia!"_

"_I can't fucking believe you." She hissed, hands clenching by her sides. "How fucking dare you? How can you fucking do this to me?"_

"_Aurelia, she means fucking nothing to me, you know this - "_

"_Which is why you'd fucking ruin us for a chance to get at her?" Aurelia interrupted, shooting back before swallowing the emotions that were controlling her body. Her head jerked down, teeth clenching tightly._

"_Mike." Maryse interrupted, one hand slowly sliding down his chest as she gazed towards him lustfully. "We should tell her."_

"_Tell her what?" Aurelia piqued, taking a step forward. _

"What do you want for Aurelia, Orton? Do you want her to be happy for a few fucking hours? Do you love seeing that goddamned smile on her face? We were going perfectly fucking fine, until you had to call and bring her back there and let whatever the fuck happened, happen." Kevin responded, taking another step forward as Randy's arms dropped to his sides. "Regardless of what you think, and what you want, I'm going over there, I'm going to hug her, and I'm going to try and make her fucking forget. How about you blame the idiot who tossed whatever was fucking said in her face and buzz the fuck off?"

"_We've been doing this for months." Maryse replied, flickering her eyes into Mike's as a small smile spread across her lips. "We, are in love."_

"_You lying fucking - "_

"…_Go to Hell. The fucking both of you!"Aurelia screamed, interrupting Mike's words as she gazed on in repulsion.  
_

"_Aurelia, please! Get off of me - " _

"_No! You fucking stay, enjoy it! Love every fucking minute that you've been waiting for! Relish in the beginning of your open fucking relationship, you piece of shit!" Aurelia screeched, stamping her foot to the ground as she twirled to the side to storm away. Mike's eyes narrowed in Maryse's direction as his hands locked upon her legs, attempting to break them free._

"I'm fucking here for her well-being." Kevin repeated. "Are you?"

* * *

_And there we have it! :) Hopefully you liked it!_

_Read, review, and tell me how I can improve? :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_OOC; So its finally updated. Lolol I suck at updating, go away. This chapter is dedicated to Em who pushes me endlessly for updates. _

* * *

Hours had passed. Slow breaths taken, Randy's arms carrying her into the backseat of his rental car. Kevin sat comfortably to her right, holding her tightly as the scene tore by. The silence in the car was maddening, each breath as obnoxious as nails on a chalkboard. Aurelia's head was rested comfortably on Kevin's chest, her hand placed upon his upper right thigh as her mind continued to race. Why was she going to allow him to tear her down again? Her teeth clenched, the tears welling in the brim of her eyes as she slammed her eyes shut, preventing any tears from falling down her face. Kevin's head was balanced against the cool window, his soft snores causing her eyes to open once again after several minutes. With a small breath, she pulled from his grip, her eyes focusing forward down the now dark road. Her eyes flicked in Randy's direction, who gazed back in the rearview mirror with a risen brow.

"Sorry about that.." Aurelia muttered, lifting a hand to her face to enclose it around her forehead. Her fingers began to massage her temples, the headache pounding in her skull causing her to slightly wince.

"No need to apologize." Randy replied in a low whisper while his eyes focused back onto the road. The speedometer read one hundred and five, causing a chuckle to fall from Aurelia's lips. "I figured you'd just want to get to bed as soon as possible, rather than fucking your neck up in the car."

"I just want food to be honest with you." Aurelia sighed, sliding back into her seat as she tightened her seatbelt around her body. Her eyes flicked over to Kevin, who slept silently against the window, causing a smile to stretch her face. "And maybe a shotgun so I can blow Nick away for ruining a perfect goddamn moment."

"A moment?" Randy questioned, his eyebrow lifting upwards. "Don't tell me that you - "

"It was nothing bad." Aurelia interrupted, lifting both hands into the air in a defensive state. She chuckled softly, her eyes rolling. "We were just learning more about each other.. It's kind of special to me to actually have a man to talk to about anything and everything."

"If I were Ted, I'd flail around and proclaim my offense." Randy remarked, his eyes moving to the rearview mirror to gaze at the captivating woman who sat idly in the backseat. Aurelia simply chuckled, giving her shoulders a small shrug while a sympathetic smile spread across her face. The silence stood for several minutes, the soft tapping of Randy's fingers against the steering wheel garnering the attention of the petite blonde in the back. Randy's eyes focused on the backseat, his eyes narrowing in the direction of the thirty-year-old resting in the back seat. "…Don't trust him too quickly, Aurelia."

"Don't tell me you think he's just like Mike." Aurelia replied with the casual roll of her eyes. "I'm not going to involve myself in some relationship with him, Randal. He's a friend - only that, and that's all we're ever going to be. He has some broad he's in love with, who he'd never hurt, even if it was completely necessary."

"I'm just saying don't put your trust in some scum you don't know." Randy growled softly. "Especially someone who would associate with that fuckin' scum, you never know who you can put all of your damned trust in."

"Well, he doesn't have all my damned trust." Aurelia defended, her eyebrow lifting. "What's the big deal, Randal? I'm not going to let anyone hurt me again. Kevin, he wouldn't even if a gun was put to his damned head and he was forced to be a rude prick, or they'd pull the trigger. Stop being so bloody paranoid. I can have friends to trust other than you and Theodore."

"Did I say you couldn't?" Randy questioned, the natural agitation in his tone becoming more prominent. Aurelia simply rolled her eyes, lifting her hand in the air to wave it from side to side. "Forget I fucking said anything."

"Done." Aurelia hissed, her eyes sharpening to the back of the Viper's skull. Randy's hands tightened around the wheel as he craned his neck, the soft snapping of cartilage echoing through out. With a soft growl, Aurelia turned her head to the side to watch the visible nature whipping by her. Her teeth were clenched, her nails digging into the flesh of her thigh as her mind began to wildly race.

How dare he?

How fucking dare he stick his nose where it didn't belong?

"Once you get out of your little mood, we'll chat about this like adults." Randy replied with venom dripping from his lips. As Aurelia's mouth dropped open in response, Kevin stirred to her side, his head limply lifting from the window as he groggily opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings with a risen brow. "Keep your fucking mouth shut until you're locked away in your room, Sleeping Beauty."

Kevin's brow simply rose another centimeter, his eyes flicking over in Aurelia's direction as she released a sharp sigh. Her hand lifted in the air as she waved it off, placing her head on the shoulder of the Varsity Villain. "Ignore him. He shoved his manpon in way too hard."

Randy's eyes sharpened into the rearview mirror as Aurelia sarcastically brought up her hand, wagging her fingers in the older man's direction. "Should I - "

"What did I say?" Randy threatened, interrupting the first words to fall from Kevin's lips since the incident on the side of the road. Randy's eyebrow slowly curved upwards as he released a small grunt.

"Ignore him." Aurelia repeated, her head cocking to the side slightly as she released a condescending giggle. Civilization began to appear in the distance, the skyline of the next city visible to the human eye. With a soft sigh, Aurelia repositioned herself slightly, her kneecap colliding with Kevin's softly as her body inched closer to his. Her arms instinctively tightened around his muscular right arm, causing the man to chuckle slightly, lowering his head down upon her's as his fingers rested upon her thigh.

The scenery whipped by wildly, causing Aurelia to momentarily lift her head from Kevin's shoulder. He sighed, his arm lifting to wrap around her tightly, pulling her into his chest. The comfort that rushed over her body caused her to dreamily sigh, ignoring the tension in the car.

* * *

Randy limply dropped Aurelia's bags on her hotel room floor; ignoring Kevin's persistent claims that he was capable of carrying them himself and ignoring Aurelia's constant defense that she wasn't an ignorant, mental ape. With a huff, Randy stared at Aurelia, who sat on the edge of her bed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, nose wrinkling as she looked up to him. Randy chuckled wryly, his hand moving to his eyes as he jerked his sunglasses off; chucking them onto the bed. His tattooed, muscular arms crossed over his own as he mimicked her expression, causing her glare to sharpen.

"Leave." Aurelia stated with a heavy hint of venom laced in her tone.

"Not until we talk about - " Randy began, his words being cut off by a knock at the door. With a grunt of disapproval, Randy moved to the door, gazing out of the peephole as he released a sigh, tossing the door open. Kevin stood with a blank expression, eyes red; forcing a condescending chuckle to fall from Randy's lips. Taking several steps back, he pointed towards Aurelia. "Company. You'll be calling me when he leaves because we're not going to ignore what happened today. Understood?"

Sarcastically, Aurelia saluted him as Randy made his way out. Aurelia lifted to her feet as her eyes focused upon Kevin, attention adverted to his agitated eyes. With a pout, she moved to him, tossing her arms around him tightly. Kevin's mouth pressed against her ear, his hot breath beating upon her neck.

"What's wrong?" Aurelia questioned, softly biting upon her bottom lip.

Kevin pulled back, his eyes focusing upon Aurelia's face. He clenched his jaw, tilting his head to the side as he released a heavy breath. "I got a.. a call."

* * *

_LEAVE ME HATE FOR SUCKING AT UPDATING. LOL JK. Okay do. Hi, cliffhanger._

_What's wrong with you, Kevbomb?_

_YOU GUYS WILL KNOW IN LIKE 30 MONTHS LOOOOOOOOL._


End file.
